Theseuse H
by Aiyushan
Summary: Tiré du doujinshi du même nom. Truc court, un peu etrange, mais mignon. Couple: 1827


Auteur: Pas moi, je n'est fait que l'écrire.

Beta: Aucun (pour l'instant).

Note: Il était en anglais, et comme je suis nul en anglais, j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^.

* * *

Hibari ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le doux chant d'Hibird.

« - La ferme ! »

Il se releva d'un coup, fessant fuir le petit oiseau.

'Je me sens nauséeux' pensa-t-il.

'Un jour, je vais mordre a mort cet oiseau' continua-t-il en tournant la tête, pour voir son reflet dans le miroir.

'….'

« -Oreilles ? »

-x1827x-

_A Namimori :_

Tsuna était perplexe. Il désigna la tête d'Hibari avant de bégayer :

« - Des… Des oreilles de Chat ? »

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui répondit le préfet en fermant son livre.

« - Tout va bien ! S'exclama le jeune boss, Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je suis désolé ! »

Tsuna, qui était venu pour déjeuner, fixa les oreilles :

« Qu'.. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« - Qui sait ? Elles étaient la quand je me suis réveillé. »

' Elles ont poussé dans son sommeil ?' Pensa Tsuna.

Le brun fini par s'asseoir sur le canapé du bureau d'Hibari.

« - Hibari-san. »

Le plus âgé croisa les bras et attendit.

« - Puis-je toucher vos orei.. »

« - Non. As-tu des envies suicidaires ? » Le coupa le préfet en le fixant.

« - Pourquoi pas ? S'exclama le plus jeune. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieux ! »

« Ce n'est pas que je me soucie, mais la seul chose que tu es faite depuis ton arrivé, c'est fixer mes oreilles. » Lui répondit le nuage.

« - Je ne peux pas ? Juste un peu ? Juste une seconde ? » Demanda le ciel.

« - Non ».

'….' Hibari resta silencieux.

« - D'accord, si je te laisse-les toucher, tu me laisse te toucher en retour, accepta le plus vieux. Ca va ? »

Les deux se regardèrent un moment.

« -Oublie-ca, » déclara finalement Tsuna.

-x1827x-

« - Exactement, combien de temps encore, pour que tu sois satisfait de ma contrainte ? Demanda Hibari »

'Satisfait ?' Pensa Tsuna.

« - Mais, nous somme encore au collège…Ce genre de chose… » répondit le brun.

« - Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de collégiens qui ne contrôlent pas leurs pulsions sexuelles! Continua le préfet. Les gars ne peuvent pas contrôler ce genre de choses. »

« - Attendez, Hibari-san, calmez-vous ! S'écria Tsuna, vous êtes censé être le président du comité de discipline !.

' Pourquoi me suis-je fait embarquer la dedans ?' Pensa Tsuna face au tonfas d'Hibari.

Tsuna baissa la tête.

' Eh bien, ce n'est pas qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, pensa-t-il, J'aime Hibari-san, c'est juste..'

Hibari se rassit, calmer.

'Ce n'est qu'un enfant', pensa le plus vieux en soupirant.

« - Je vais faire une sieste, tu peux rester jusqu'à ce que tu sois fini de manger » annonça le préfet en se couchant sur le canapé.

« - Eh ?.. Ah, d'accord, » répondit Tsuna, étonner.

Le brun observa les oreilles du plus vieux se baissé, et remarqua qu'il avait mis moins de trois secondes à s'endormir.

' Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous énerver, pensa le plus jeune en ouvrant son bento, vous êtes un gamin…'

-x1827x-

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Tsuna avez fini son bento, il était pencher sur le plus vieux, la main tremblante a quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« - Que fait tu ? » retentis la vois d'Hibari au moment ou Tsuna touchais son oreille, et en fessant glissé un tonfa jusqu'à sa main.

Tsuna resta silencieux, pris sur le fait.

« - Je vois, continua le préfet, Même si je ne suis pas autorisé a te toucher, tu peux me toucher ? »

« - Je suis désolé ! » Fit Tsuna en s'inclinant.

« - Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit le préfet en s'asseyant, mais… »

Le brun attendit le verdict alors que le plus vieux lui fit signe d'approcher.

« - Je peux au moins t'embrasser non ? » Fit le plus vieux en attirant Tsuna grâce à sa cravate, avant de l'embrasser.

Un fois Hibari écarté, Tsuna et lui se regardèrent en silence.

« - Tu ne peux pas fermer les yeux ? Demanda Hibari alors que Tsuna obéissais rapidement, c'est un peu gênant. »

Kyoya entreprit alors d'embrassé le visage du plus jeune, d'abord sur l'oreille, puis sur le front, avant de gouter a ses lèvres.

'J'aime ça', pensa Tsuna pendant que le présidant l'embrassait, et qu'il se détendait un peu.

Hibari lâcha Tsuna, se rasseyant et le silence se fit.

'Je ne peux pas lui faire face' songea le petit brun en relevant la tête.

« - Hein ? » Sursauta Tsuna.

« - …Quoi ? » Répondit le préfet.

« - Vos oreilles ! » S'exclama le brun.

« - Mes oreilles ? Tu les aimes ? » Continua le plus vieux.

« … Ce n'est pas ça, fit-il en soupirant, Les oreilles de chats ! »

« Oreilles ? Repris Hibari en montant sa main vers ses cheveux, Ah ! »

Kyoya passa ses mains dans ses cheveux un moment, sous le regard de Tsuna.

« - Tu as l'air déçu », remarqua le président.

« - Je ne le suis pas, » répondit Tsuna en secouant la main.

'Mais, c'est un peu triste' pensa le brun en regardant son aîné.

« - Hey, » commença le dit aîné.

' J'ai eu une savoureuse récompense' pensa-t-il en ricanant légèrement.

« - Pourquoi ne pas planter des oreilles de chat la prochaine fois ? »

* * *

Voilà.


End file.
